the love the loved
by theodore123
Summary: about this girl and this boy who dont know they are made for eachother but they will


The love the loved I told her I love her and I meant it . But she would have never knew how far he would have gone for her. One fine day it was all good like always. she want to the mall with her friends that's when she saw him. His name was Chris she loved that name. he was a couple of steps ahead her talking to this one girl that has a certain cutest. With that blond hair of hers big chest nice green eyes a cute but. I thought I would never get him as mine. Me and my friends were in line for the movies to see twilight as I come to look up I saw Chris and Sam in the same line. My friends saw me blush . When I look at him but I could never ask him out I was to sacred for that . But my friends pushed me into him and he turned and said hey that's ok are you see this movie with your boyfriend? I said I don't have a boyfriend and he said that suck's sorry to hear that. I said it fine. I asked him are you seeing this with your girlfriend? And he said no I was so happy when he said that. I was smiling on the inside but I was trying to act cool. The movie teller called next so we moved up he said to the teller 2 please and my friends said 5 please . So we took the tickets and walked to the candy bar and I said a big popcorn please. I saw what he get a big popcorn and a coke and then Sam smiled at me and just gave me a evil look . So all of us got done at the candy bar and we all headed down. Chris was walking with Sam and smiling Im sure she just asked him to be he girlfriend but she told him a joke. When we all took are seats me and my friends sit in the back row. As soon as I look at the screen I saw him with Sam and my heart dropped down the movie finally was on so we shuted up and watched it was a good movie it was a hour and a half long. When it got done we wanted to walk round the mall so me and my friends went off to F.Y.I to look at ipods but I saw him there alone . So I walked up to him and asked him wears Sam? He said oh her she went home. So I asked him do you want to hang out later ? And he said sure I would love to do that. But what he did next made me melt he kissed me on the lips . And said later Amber I was in shock he kissed me. After we got done with walking around all I can think about is Chris kissing me. My friends all saw and said OMG he is so cute you are so lucky. I said how and they said WHAT?? He's to melt for. So we went home and I got a call that day I was so happy when the caller id said Chris I picked it up and said hi how are you? He said im fine how about you ? I said I was fine . He said can we meet torrommow ?and I said of course we can and he said ok meet me at the park at 1p . I hung up the phone and I ran around my room bc I was so happy that night . So I went to bed I don't know how I was goanna sleep that night but I did sleep I was so happy about Chris and me I was up at 9am the next day taking a showing and picking out my best dress. As soon as I did all that it was already 1pm and when I got there he had flowers and he handed them to me and said your cute. And I said REALLY ? I thought Sam was cuter then me? And he said no of course not you are with your blonde hair baby blue eyes cute smile nice body. And I couldn't help from blush and he saw me and said Amber I think you are cute the cutest girl I know but I don't want a girlfriend. My heart dropped when he said that I want to be his girlfriend so bad. But he said it plain and clear. But he said can we still hang out? I said yes ill love that. So he walked me to his car that was a mustangGTO I said to Chris fuck you got a nice car. He said do you like it? It's was my dad's before he died. I said im so sorry for your lost he said it was ok . I said wear are you taking me and he said nothing he just said lean back so I did what he said and when we drive up to this house I said Chris who's house is this? He said Amber it's mine it's nice right? I said yes it is Chris but why did you bout here? He said I just want to let you know me since we are friends right? And I said yes we are .


End file.
